nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Deldry
is a Holy Knight and a member of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, who serve under the assistant to the Great Holy Knight, Denzel. Appearance Deldrey is a tall young woman with a slender figure. She has blues eyes and bright green hair that's tied into a ponytail with a red bunny-ears headband. Her attire, as opposed to the armor Holy Knights usually wear, consists of a metal purple strapped shirt along with a short skirt, black arm wears with blue frills, and a short red scarf tied around her neck. She also wears armor on her legs. Personality Deldrey is seemingly confident, showing no expression of fear and confidently anticipating a coming battle with the former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus, despite knowing he is possessed by a demon. She is playful and has no hesitation in abusing her powers against others, even though it gets her in situations she'd rather not be in. Despite that, she was greatly disturbed of Wayeo's flirting towards her about getting married. Plot Ravens arc When Fraudrin of the Ten Commandments enters a town nearby the borders of the Kingdom of Liones, Deldrey and Arden anticipated his arrival while talking to each other about the Commandment who strongly resembles former Great Holy Knight Dreyfus and her partner expressed confidence that he won't be outclassed by the Seven Deadly Sins which she chided him before proceeding on carrying out Lord Denzel's strategy. Disguising herself with a cloak, Deldray approached Fraudrin while activating her Love Drive, telling him she's just a traveler which Fraudrin suspects. She asks him if he has forgotten her and proceeds to remove the cloak, revealing her identity which Fraudrin recognizes. Fraudrin attempts to attack her but attacks himself instead and after Deldray explains her power, The Great Holy Knight confesses much to her fancy. Several arrows then dart towards them which Fraudrin protects Deldray from however, one got to her which she scolds him for. To further strengthen her charm, she kisses him as another series of arrows transpire. This time, Fraudrin blocked them all. Arden then reveals himself which annoys Deldray while Fraudrin attacks the former but, Wayeo steps in the way, pushing Arden towards Deldray who catches him. Wayeo asks her if she thought of his proposal and she responds weakly. After knocking Fraudrin out, Deldray teleports all of them along with the Great Holy Knight, completing their mission. Abilities and Equipment As a member of the Pleiades of the Azure Sky, Deldrey is presumed to be more powerful than your average Holy Knight. Abilities * |Shōdō (Rabu Doraibu)|literally meaning "Impulse"}}: With a simple gesture of affection and charm Deldrey is capable of inspiring intense feelings and love and loyalty towards her. The more intimate the gesture the stronger the effect. Weapons Deldrey carries a staff with a love heart design on the top. Relationships Pleiades of the Azure Sky Arden Though the two are often fighting,they do care about one another. They mostly seem to have big sister and little brother dynamic, though Arden may have more romantic feelings toward her. Wayeo Though she values him as a teammate, she is often annoyed by his constant marriage proposals. Battles Ravens arc *Fraudrin vs. Deldrey, Arden & Wayeo: Win References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Knights Category:Six Stars of Azure Sky